


The Rest Of You, The Best Of You, Honey, Belongs To Me

by Hoziers_Muse



Category: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018)
Genre: Angst, But no, F/F, Fluff, caos writters had to pull this shit and now i have to write about my wives, i cant believe i have to write an actual fic now, i dont know where this is going, i was really just gonna sit in my apple tree and mind my own business, lilith and eve were the og lesbians and that is a fact
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-03-22
Packaged: 2021-02-26 09:23:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22425967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hoziers_Muse/pseuds/Hoziers_Muse
Summary: Lilith is on the run with a baby on the way, but she doesn't intend to run alone.
Relationships: Chava | Eve | Hawwa'/Lilit | Lilith, mambo marie/ zelda spellman
Comments: 10
Kudos: 54





	1. The End Was Soon

Once Lucifer had accepted that Lilith was, in fact, carrying his son, his attitude changed. Gone were the snide comments that he always used to make her think less of herself, to manipulate her. Now he hardly spoke to her at all. He had, however, taken up speaking to his unborn son as often as he could. The leering, however, had never stopped. Lilith was almost unsure which she preferred.

“You are going to make a fine King,” He would coo. His hot breath passing through the fabric of her heavy dresses, his short nails digging into her hips, keeping her from running away from him. “and daddy can’t wait to meet you.”

This “Stay of execution” meant that she had thirteen months to figure something out. Perhaps if she feigned obedience and repentance to his satisfaction, he might even let the babe suckle before snatching it away and eventually killing her.  
No.  
That wouldn't do. 

She could run. She could give herself the mark of Cain so no one could harm her, but that would mean giving up the guise of Mary Wardwell, and she wasn't sure if her true form was who or what she was anymore. She wasn't sure if that was who she still wanted to be. Moreover, she didn’t want any mark of the false God who had betrayed her, and let her suffer repeatedly, on her skin. She would find another way. 

Lucifer's arm tightened around her and her breath hitched. It was almost like in the beginning, before he was cruel, when she had believed he might properly care for her. 

Why had she wanted the throne and crown anyway? She had told the Spellmans that she had "worked for them" she had "earned them, they're [hers]" but that wasn't just it. Yes being the queen of hell meant she could do whatever she pleased, but what had been the point of it all? What would please her? Yes, she wanted independence and autonomy from Lucifer. But there had been another reason. What was it?

Ice blue eyes flashed as she silently focused on a spell to lower her captor into an even deeper sleep. When she was sure it had taken, she pushed Satan's dead weight off of her with a roll of her eyes and slipped out of the bed. 

"Where are my father and Lilith?" Sabrina questioned her court. Beelzebub looked to his brother and snickered before addressing her with a bow. 

"No one has seen them all morning, your majesty." He rubbed his ugly hands over one another and Sabrina couldn't help thinking, that he really did resemble a gigantic fly at that moment. " I'm sure your father must be very pleased to be reunited with his whore!" The court shook with demonic laughter. Sabrina put up a hand and whether they stopped simply because of that, or her magic was anyone's guess. 

"Listen to my words very carefully, Lilith has just been made Royal Vizier," She surveyed the shocked faces around her, namely the ones from the remaining princes of hell, and continued."anyone," She ensured that Beelzebub knew her gaze was trained specifically on him. "caught disrespecting her or using a lesser title will have me to answer to." The demons cowered slightly in disbelief. "This court is dismissed."


	2. Ain't it Like Thunder Under Earth, the Sound it Makes?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We are slowly, but surely moving this along.

Lilith looked on at the Spellman Mortuary with an unreadable expression. This was where the spell had lead her. She’d heard whispers of a Cain pit in Greendale, but she never expected it to be this easy to find. Perhaps the universe was finally cutting her a break, perhaps not. She walked slowly down the hill to the graveyard just as the sun began to set behind the old home.

"Lilith? What in Hecate's name are you doing here?" The first woman made a mental note at the mention of the old goddess and filed it away for later.

"I've come to retrieve someone-"

"Sabrina is going nowhere with you, Demon." And she spat with such disdain that Lilith wondered what she had done since helping them imprison Lucifer that called for such hate. Nevermind the fact that Sabrina was still in hell. The woman standing close at the redhead’s side leaned in and whispered something in a Haitian accent. Zelda’s eyes narrowed as she puffed on her cigarette. "If you swear to leave the Spellmans out of whatever mayhem is it you're sure to be causing, you may collect your-" She paused. "Who exactly is it you're here for?" Lilith shifted impatiently.

"A friend I made a promise to." Zelda scoffed then narrowed her gaze once more as if she could discern for herself, or intimidate Lilith into revealing her plans. "She has no business with the Spellmans and is no threat to you.” She added almost defeatedly. “Please, Zelda. I don't have much time. I swear I mean you and yours no harm." After a moment, Zelda nodded and waited for her to begin. The ground below them slowly began to vibrate and then shake violently. Mambo Marie braced herself against a headstone, then caught Zelda and held the witch's hip against her as they watched Lilith drop to her knees with palms pushed into the dirt.

"Stop!" Zelda shouted. After a moment earth was still again. "I'll remind you that this is a graveyard, and it's occupants are entitled to some commodity of respect, even in death." She summoned a shovel and magicked it over to Lilith after pulling herself and Marie, who seemed perfectly content to stay between Zelda and a hard place, off of the headstone. "Whatever it is you're doing, you do it with this shovel, or not at all."

Lilith took a deep intake of breath to stop herself from screaming her frustration. It wouldn’t do to reduce Zelda and her companion to piles of ash. She already had one Morningstar who wanted her head. The priestess, seemingly sympathetic to her frustration, addressed Zelda once more with a whisper. As Lilith looked on anxiously.

“Do you trust me, Ma Cherie?” her fingers gently rubbed the back of Zelda’s hand.

“Implicitly.”

“You know I would not let anyone harm you or your family.”

“Of course not.” Her voice had softened considerably.

“And she has already sworn to you she means no harm.” She cast a glance back to the dark-haired witch. “I will make sure she keeps her promise.” Zelda glared at Lilith once more then turned and silently walked back to the mortuary. The two witches were silent as the ground began to shake again, with much more subtly this time. Lilith split the shovel and handed it’s twin to Marie.

“If you wouldn’t mind.” The two then easily and silently shoveled through the loosened dirt as the sky began to turn a duller pink and orange.

\--

"What did you say to her?" Lilith asked when they had dug a pit waist-deep in the ground, and climbed out of it at the pale witch’s insistence. She had cast a spell to keep the soil constantly moving upward for the shovels to dig up, while she gave up watching them and decided instead to pace. Marie had long since settled herself down in the dry grass, and was about to answer when one of the shovels hit something with a muted clank.

"That yours was not the face of a woman desperate for revenge. Did that sound like what you’re looking for?” She stood up and walked toward grave as Lilith frozen, until the other shovel reproduced the noise, then slowly walked toward the pit in quiet disbelief. “Breathe Cherie, I’m sure that you’re the only one who knows what to do with this. It won’t do any good to have you passed out in the dirt, eh?” But Lilith heard nothing as she practically collapsed into the pit and pressed her ear to the section of log embedded in the cold earth. Soon the sound of light sobbing, and louder sizzling sounded out of the hole. Zelda sat on the porch with a half-empty glass of whiskey and puffed away at her cigarette.

\--

Lilith’s tears had worn through the wood of the apple tree, the scent of something sweet, spiced, and salty hung in the air. She clawed her way through the remains of the vessel until she could clearly see two bodies, one of a woman the other of a two-headed snake in its coil. "Nachash," Lilith whispered in relief. She placed her hands on the serpent’s heads and silently awoke it in a dead language.

_Serpent, hear me well and heed, the time has come for you to revive your Mistress. It is no longer her place to sleep in the earth._

For a moment, nothing happened, and Lilith was afraid that she’d taken too long to find her lover. Then slowly, two sets of golden eyes opened and she felt her heart start up again. The snake looked at her with all the defiance it could muster in its languid state. Two sets of jaws opened, and venom lazily dripped and ate its way through more of the wood. The smell was slightly noxious, but she had long since grown used to it. “You know me, look closer” It shook away the dust and jagged shavings from its scales then trailed one head behind itself as it moved to inspect Lilith. The trailing head looped around itself in order to conduct its own inspection of Lilith. They slowly wound up her arm then over the back of her neck before settling there like an old scarf. Lilith stroked under their chins and smiled at the familiar tickle of their tongues against her cheeks. Then they slithered back into vessel and over the body of the woman lying in it. Her skin was the color of the inside of a red oak tree. Her hair had grown almost to her waist in thick spiral ringlets of varying sizes, it was the color of rich cocoa, and her lips and fingernails were tinged purple. Nachash settled at her torso, each of its heads positioned at her neck. Twin mouths opened unnaturally wide and bit into the comatose woman’s flesh. For a moment, nothing happened. Then another pair of eyes opened. They were dark brown and full of surprise.

“You’re pregnant.” Lilith swallowed.

“Hello to you too.”

Eve shot up and clung to Lilith. The bright moonlight was harsh on her eyes, but she was still grateful that it wasn’t the sun. They were only able to hold each other for a moment before the memories that flashed between them became too intense to silently sit through. Their tears burned through her wooden tomb until there was barely anything left of it, and their wails shook the birds from their trees. The older witch held her almost painfully close as she whispered hurried apologies and declarations of love in her ears. Eve responded just as fervently and held on just as tight, unaware of the dirt that Lilith’s coat was smearing onto her skin. Marie watched with interest as the two lovers embraced and exchanged words unlike any she had ever heard before. After a while, they fell silent. The only sounds were the wind, the occasional sniffle, and the unnaturally loud beating of two synched heartbeats. It was almost as though the world had stopped turning momentarily. As if it knew what had happened, and knew better than to continue on as if this reunion wasn’t significant. Then, as suddenly as the world had stopped, it started up again. It appeared as though Time had spoken up to remind them that it would wait for no man or witch.


	3. Ain't You My Baby?

Zelda had made her way down to the weathered fence that surrounded the graveyard and stood with her arms crossed. “And just who in the Mother’s name is this?” Lilith quickly shed her coat and carefully helped the naked woman into it.

“This is Eve.” She eased the woman into a standing position and bore the brunt of her weight. “Eve, this is Zelda Spellman. She gave me permission to dig you out of her graveyard.”

“I and now I’m giving you my permission to put it back as it was.” She looked the woman over. Her voice was significantly less annoyed when she spoke again. “Do you have a last name, Eve?” The black woman grinned.

“Of Eden, if you like.” Zelda choked on her inhale of nicotine.

“Of course it is,” Zelda sighed and brought a hand to her forehead. “Ambrose and Sabrina are setting the table. Come along, everyone.” When Lilith helped her out of the pit, Marie was waiting for her. She took gentle hold of her and didn’t mention the build-up of what seemed like thousands of years worth of salt tracks that started from the corners of her eyes and ran over her face and down her neck.

"Come along, Cherie. I'm sure Hilda has lots of good things for you to eat."

Zelda held the front door open and watched as Lilith set the pit aflame then filled it in with the unearthed dirt.

_______

Marie leaned on the table conspiratorially. “I have to ask, was what is like there? In the garden?” Eve smiled softly and recrossed her legs.

“It was warm, and green, and-” She stopped and turned to Lilith. There was a question on her lips but she couldn’t place it. Lilith waited a moment for her to try and find her words, then turned back to the table.

“It was a long, long time ago.” She answered hurriedly, then hid behind her glass of wine with a shrug.“I barely remember it myself.” Only Eve could tell that she was lying.

_______

Sabrina led them up to her room, showed them where everything was, and began to take her leave when Lilith took ahold of her arm. “I’ll be with you in a moment, my love.” She called toward the bathroom. Her voice did not match her expression as she scowled down at the blonde witch.

“Why aren’t you in hell? You didn’t mention anything to me about a visit-”

“I am in hell.” Lilith let out a deep exhale and waited till she heard running water to speak.

“Sabrina, I don’t have time for your games,”

“This isn’t a game, Lilith,” Sabrina said seriously. She pulled her arm away, then leaned in and grinned conspiratorially. “I found a way to have the best of both worlds.” If the Demoness could have rolled her eyes any farther, she would’ve lost them inside Mary Wardwell’s skull.

“Sabrina,” she was almost afraid to ask, “What on earth have you done now?”

_______

Hopefully, she could give birth and get her and Eve safely away from Lucifer before the foolish child ripped the membrane to pieces. She realized then, that the half-breed was waiting for her to voice her reaction. “I’ll keep your secret, but I need something from you.” Sabrina looked halfway relived. “Your father wants a male heir Sabrina, and Hell only knows what will happen to you when he gets it.” The blonde witch blanched at that. “ I need you, to keep your father satisfied with your reign. He seems content now, to let you do whatever you want as long as souls are collected,” She paused and her voice was hard. “And brought to the right gate,” Sabrina broke eye contact guiltily. “But you need to insist that I remain your regent until your sibling is old enough to take the throne. That should give me enough time to come up with a better plan."

“Don’t worry, Lilith. We don’t intend to let him give us any advice on how to rule anytime soon.” Lilith smiled slightly as the use of the pluralis majestatis. At least the girl had learned something from her. But almost as soon as the specter of a smile appeared, it vanished.

“Sabrina, we both know that this is just a temporary solution. You’re going to have to merge with your doppelganger eventually. Even _your_ actions have consequences.” A clock chimed from somewhere down the hall.

“I’ve gotta go, squad sleepover.” Sabrina was grinning from ear to ear. “Tell Sabrina I said, Hi.” Lilith shot the back of her head an enthused smile, then rolled her eyes.

“Lilith,”

_______

The bathroom was lit only by white restorative candles. Eve sat in the tub with her knees to her chest as Lilith sponged her back as she had done for Lucifer and Blackwood only days ago. She felt the same sense of dread even though Eve had never put her in danger. _Would never_ put her in danger.

“Will you tell me what happened? I feel like I’m going insane trying to piece it together.” Lilith said nothing, and absent-mindedly tilted Eve’s head back and poured the porcelain basin of warm water into her curls. “I know it’s Lucifer’s.” She tried again

“How did you know it was me?” The smell of soil and something rich and creamy wafted up into the air. “When I found you, I mean.” She had always had a habit of ignoring Eve’s questions in favor of asking her own. And when she did answer, most of the time it seemed that key pieces of information were left out as if the answer in its entirety would somehow make Eve think less of her. She smiled and grounded herself at the sensation of Lilith’s nails on her scalp.

“Well, I was hoping it was you. I never expected anyone else to unearth me.” Lilith hummed in response, and Eve cocked her head in order to catch her gaze. “It was your heartbeat. It's always been fast and light, like a bird’s.” Lilith scoffed playfully.

“So I remind you of a bird?” She carefully brushed out the thick teases, section by section, from tip to root. Eve looked down so Lilith could brush by the base of her neck.

“You did have wings, if I’m remembering correctly.” The older witch let out a sad sigh at that. “And big feathered feet.” Eve couldn’t help but smile as a wave of cold water washed over her.

_______

“Why were your cheeks stained with salt? What did you see while you were lying in the earth?”

“What are you going to do when the child is born?”

_______

Before braiding her hair, Lilith searched through it for greys. She pulled out three and wound them together, then she produced a woodchip she had spared from the fire, and threaded Eve’s hair through it. When she tied the knot around Eve’s neck the hair had turned to a silver chain.

_______

Lilith settled into the bed with a sign and watched the light fade from the room as Eve extinguished the candles. The room they were in did not exist hours ago and was filled with the subtle scent of temporary magic. The standing woman lingered before putting out the last candle.

“Chava,”

“I have questions, Lilit. So many questions.”

“Come here, my love, maybe I can answer them.”

_______

They lie together, naked. Just as they always had. Eve hadn’t asked any questions yet and listened to Lilith’s fluttering heartbeat as she tried to find words.

“Why can’t I remember anything about the garden?” She shifted to look up at Lilith, who in turn was looking up at the ceiling. “I remember you, and the edge of a forest, the animal calls - But was just us standing there. I wasn't even looking at you. I just remember staring at the line of trees. As hard as I try I can’t recall anything else,”

“It’s because you’ve been under for so long.” Whether Lilith meant asleep or underground, she wasn’t sure. She looked at her, finally. “Go out, and live. The memories will come back, I promise.”

“Why does it sound like you won’t be with me?” The older witch said nothing, and the younger could see the effort she was putting in to give her even the smallest of smiles. She moved to run her finger over a sharp cheekbone.“Lilit-”

Lilith shot up and hugged her knees.“Later, please. I don’t want to think about any of that now.” After a while, she turned back to Eve and lowered herself onto her elbow. Her other hand cupped the woman’s cheek.“ Just let me be here, with you.” She kissed her quickly and soundly. “Will you let me?” Another kiss, then another, then Lilith had moved away from her mouth and was kissing down her body and suddenly resting between her legs. She brought a hand up to her lover’s breast and kneaded it gently, the other traced nonsense patterns over her stomach. Eve signed and arched into the touch. Lilith nuzzled into her inner thigh and inhaled deeply, her breath tickled the skin there.

“Yes,” Eve whispered in a mix of defeat and desperation. “please.”

_______

Lilith continued to gently lap, suckle, and paw at her even after Eve’s quiet helpless sighs and intakes of breath became silent.

After she had both inhaled and exhaled her name.

She crawled back up the bed only when her lover twitched and twisted away from her, pulled her thighs together and turned to lie spent on her side.

The older witch curled around her and whispered soothing charms into her ear as they fell into a dreamless sleep.

_______

At some point early in the morning when the world was still blue, Lilith snuck out of the Spellman mortuary. The letter she had left, and the woman she had left sleeping in the room she had created, the only proof she had been there.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have almost thirty pages of this nonsense in a google doc.  
Also, I've got a Lilith/Mary thing in the works so if you're into depravity, keep an eye out for that.  
Thanks for reading xx.


	4. I'd Wanna Be Felled By You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An interaction between Zelda and Eve just before Lilith leaves the mortuary  
(because I forgot everything they said about "show don't tell")

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Maybe Eve talks like Jordan Baker from The Great Gatsby. ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

Zelda had tossed and turned for the majority of the night as Marie gently held and tried to soothe her to sleep. Then, after almost an hour, her hold tightened as she tried and very nearly failed to confine Zelda to the bed as she insisted on venturing into the guest room to question Lilith and Eve further. She only agreed to wait until morning after Marie pointed out that they were most likely _more _than longtime friends, and there was a very good chance that Zelda would be interrupting them in the middle of _ Faire une partie de jambes en l’air. _ (_a party of legs in the air_) The Mambo smirked at Zelda’s sigh of defeat.

“Au lit, Ma Cherie?"_(to bed)_ She asked softly, Zelda relaxed into her lover's embrace and rested her head on her chest.

“Oui.” She mumbled as Marie stroked her head. She felt herself relax into their unhindered body heat and resigned herself to asleep soon after.

________

At some point in the night Zelda, realized that her throat was dry as bone and, woke to retrieve a glass of water. Marie’s gentle death grip around her waist kept her from sitting up. She carefully tried to remove herself from the sleeping woman, only to find herself embraced even tighter. 

“Marie, let me go.” Zelda whispered, almost as if she wasn’t trying to wake her. The priestess mumbled in her sleep.

“Leave them alone, Cherie.” She nuzzled into Zelda's neck with a sigh.

“J'ai soif” (_I’m thirsty_)

Marie made another noise, and little by little her hold on the witch lessened. Zelda had barley swung her legs over the bed, when Marie’s familiar grip found her wrist.

“Tiens-Toi bien!” _ (behave yourself) _She let go of Zelda then let out a soft snore before rolling over.

________

Eve stared out the window into the dark woods as she drank. She could hear the muffled sounds of the night animals as their calls and footfalls drifted into the house. In her mind’s eye she could see the owl, turning its head all the way around in a tree, the deer, digging up soft roots, and the familiars chasing one another through the forest under the glamors of other wildlife. It triggered something in her, a memory of the garden perhaps? As soon as it emerged, however, it was gone. Ripped away by the sound of a raspy gasp and the intrusion of light.

_________

Zelda stood with her hands out and her fingers vertical. She didn’t need words to use the spell that would subdue her attacker. She would, however, need words to apologize for almost incapacitating her newest houseguest. The Second Woman beat her to it.

“Apologies, Ms. Spellman. My eyes are so used to the dark, I didn’t think to look for a light switch.” Zelda took a moment to compose herself. “I probably should’ve, I might have saved you a few lives just then.”

“It’s quite alright,” She almost managed to let out a short laugh but it caught in her throat, “I just thought you were a specter.”

“I might as well be.” Her smile was friendly enough for Zelda to believe that she wasn’t kidding

______

She didn’t know much about the garden, but there was a time when she would’ve liked to believe that she knew more than most due to her devotion to Lilith. She racked her brain, then suddenly seemed to realize her knowledge was limited to Midrash she’d come across here and there, or from Wiccans, she'd met in passing. None of what she’d heard or read seemed acceptable to base any sort of impression on now. Yet, she could understand how Adam would do the one thing his false god had forbidden if this goddess of a woman had even _hinted_ to him she wanted it done.

Zelda seemed to realize that it must have been her turn to continue the conversation. She could feel her chest reddening and crossed her arms over herself. She wasn't expecting to meet anyone in the kitchen and had forgone the white robe that matched the slip she had haphazardly pulled on before venturing downstairs.

“Forgive me, I-” Zelda found that she had to look away from her in order to attempt speech. She let out a frustrated sigh. The cold room was suddenly too warm, then it seemed to _spin? _

“Are you alright? Ms, Spell-”

The witch felt her knees buckle as the yellow tiles on the floor rushed up to meet her. Whatever had come over her had become so strong that her vision blurred and for a moment she was just floating through time and space.

Soft, cool arms embraced before she hit the floor, then helped her and her jellied limbs to a chair.

______

By the realms, she was a vision. Zelda cleared her throat in an attempt to explain herself but fell silent in embarrassment when, “You truly are a vision.” was all that came out. Green eyes widened and brown eyes narrowed, both in surprise. A tall glass was set down in front of her. She shakily brought it to her lips. Eve’s surprise turned to modesty, then realization as she cautiously slid into the chair across from Zelda’s.

“Oh, Ms. Spellman, I'm so sorry. I should’ve warned you.”

She held her palm out to the woman who after a moment, of absolutely _not_ looking at the skin exposed by her robe falling open and the strap of her nightgown sliding down her shoulder, carefully took her hand. It soothed her burning skin instantly. A moment or two passed and the room was back to its normal temperature. Zelda felt more like herself, but not enough to pull her hand away.

“Warned me of what?” Zelda's embarrassed blush had transported to tan cheeks.

“I'm not sure how familiar you are with the bible, but the line _ Be Fruitful and Multiply _was meant exactly how it was written.” Zelda slowly removed her hand.

“I'm sorry to admit that I don’t follow,” Eve repositioned herself, and her gaze dropped to her finger as it ran around the rim of the glass. The subtle ringing, whether it was intended to or not, soothed Zelda further.

“Yahweh wanted Adam and I to populate the earth, or at least attempt to. He knew that I would never be a devoted wife to Adam after I met Lilith and found out what he did to her, so He bound us and cursed me.” Zelda reached out for her hand again. Eve took it, and the ringing stopped. “I'm not sure if He knew that I’d escape him, or He was just being overzealous, but- He made it so that I would be lusted after, constantly.” Zelda was holding Eve’s hand in both of hers now. “He tried to see to it that I would be fruitful _one way_ or _another_.”

Zelda couldn’t stop the noise from escaping the back of her throat. “You poor thing, I can’t begin to tell you how sorry I-”

“It’s no big deal,” Eve smiled softly and placed her other hand on top of Zelda’s. “I’ve learned to keep it under control. It’s only really a problem when I forget about it.”, Zelda’s confusion was evident on her face. Could this woman really believe that this curse placed on her was her responsibility as well as her fault? “After we realized what He had done, Lilith taught me certain magics to keep the men at bay. I can defend myself if I must, but I find spells of aversion useful too.”

“And you have to be aware of it _ all _ the time?” Eve shrugged.

“It’s just _my cross to bear _.” Zelda smirked at her airy tone, thankful that her previous assumption had been misinformed.

“I just have one more question.” Eve freed one of her hands to take a sip from her glass. “When you took my hand, what did you do? To calm me, I mean.”

“It was just a simple cooling spell. It works well for the head, or the heart, among _other _ places.” Zelda nodded slowly in agreement as she averted her gaze down to her glass. Eve reached out and stroked a knuckle over the pale woman’s reddening cheek. The blush faded and Zelda smiled her thanks.

“It must’ve been nice to have someone to turn to in those early days.”

Another memory eased itself to the front of her mind and became clear.

_ Lilith loved making Eve smile. So much so, that she created things for her. New animals that fit well with the others in the garden. But they were always so strange. Lizards with long tongues, and oddly shaped heads that sometimes dawned horns. Their eyes could look in two directions at once, and some of them could change into any color you held up to them. Eve had done her best not to laugh as she convinced Yahweh that they were all His creations. That He’d simply created so many wonderful things that it was natural He didn’t recognize all of them. _

Eve’s smile was soft, and Zelda wondered what had prompted it.

“It was.” from somewhere in the mortuary a clock chimed three times. _ “ _Thank you for opening your home to us, Ms. Spellman” 

The women stood and bid each other goodnight. Zelda placed their glasses in the sink. And when she turned back, saw that Eve had paused in the doorway. Her thumb traced a knick in the wood.

“I know that Lilith might not seem grateful now, but I promise you she is.”

“We have a bit of a history, but I suppose I do owe her this, and call me Zelda, I insist.”

“Goodnight, Zelda.”

“Goodnight.” Before the woman could round the corner, the redheaded witch called out to her, “Eve,” The brunette turned back. “I’m sure that you’re well aware of this but, I want you to know that you aren’t just something to be lusted after.”

“Thank you, Zelda.” And the look that she gave her made tears prick at the edges of her green eyes. Zelda turned back to the sink and did not wipe them away.

She didn’t owe Lilith this. She owed Eve this, as a witch, as a sister, and as a survivor.

Zelda washed the glasses and willed herself not to think back to the Caligari spell.

________

Marie was less than pleased when Zelda continued to toss and turn upon returning to bed, and voiced what might have been identified as a complaint had it had been intelligible in either Haitian, French, or English. Zelda decided that it definitely was a complaint when Marie mumbled something about making _her_ sleep on the couch downstairs. She embraced the sleeping woman and did her best to stay still until the sun rose. She refused to move even when she thought she heard the front door of the mortuary open and shut softly before the lock rolled back into place.

________

Eve woke to an empty bed. The covers were drawn up to her ear and Nachash was collided against her stomach, enjoying the warmth as it slept. She looked around the room hopefully before sighing. The cool fabric beside her seemed to mock her for thinking that Lilith would be anything but long gone by now. She rose from the bed, and let the serpent wrap itself around her waist to save its underbelly from the chill of the room. Eve peaked through the curtains, unaware of just how much light they had been keeping out. It was almost middle-morning. 

At the foot of the bed was a trunk filled with clothes. A toothbrush and note were resting on top of it. She brushed, washed her face, and dressed in a pair of black sailor pants and a white blouse from the seeming bottomless trunk Lilith had provided. There were also several pairs of shoes next to it. Eve chose a pair that were white and flat with laces, and prayed that the rest of Greendale wasn't made up of the same dirt path that ran around the mortuary. After making the bed, she sat on it and opened the letter. Now that she had a solid layer of clothing keeping in her body heat, Nacash slithered away and made a home on the warming windowsill.

_Chava,_ _As you can probably tell, you’ve been asleep for a long time. I won’t bore you with the details (I don’t have the time, and to be frank, I’m not sure that you do either.) But here are a few notable events that occurred after you were last buried;_

  1. _Amelia’s plane went down somewhere over the Devil’s Triangle (They never found her body, I'm sorry)_
  2. _The men in charge of the mortal word started another war_

  3. _ The Russians tried to pay everyone the same wage and it didn’t end well (it scares the Americans to no end)_

  4. _The people who now live where the garden was are fighting over who owns the land_

  5. _The mortals are killing the planet_

  6. _The leader of the Yahweh’s church decided that loves like ours aren’t a sin_

_So many other good things have happened, but they hardly make the news._

_ As for myself, it’s no secret that I’ve done bad things. Some of them you’ve seen, but thankfully most you haven’t. I’ve done damage here too, and I wouldn’t dare to ask you to pick up the pieces, but there is a rather large skeleton I think you’d enjoy letting out of the closet. You were always better at that than I was._

_I have a plan for us, and even if I don’t get to see it through to the end, I've made sure you will._ _My one wish at the end of all this is that the next time you find yourself in the garden, it won’t be just a dream, nor will it be a memory. I hope to be there with you._

_ I love you, Eve. I’m going to make sure that you get the life I promised you all those suns ago. _

_ Your Lilith _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- I realize that it has been several weeks since I last posted. I had a whole week off for Mardi Gras and did absolutely nothing, and this has been in my drafts for so long because I was giving myself grief over Zelda's dialogue. ( seriously, no one talks like that, just give her the Wisconsin accent and be done with it.)
> 
> \- I do intend to put up the next chapter by Sunday and it should be a pretty long one.
> 
> \- Also, how do y'all feel about the translation in italics after the French? Do we like that? Should I keep doing that?
> 
> \- (Also, also I finished this chapter because of some really nice comments someone left on the last two, dot dot dot eye-emoji)


End file.
